1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna system and an electronic apparatus having the same, more particularly to an antenna system with multiple planar dipole antennas and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most modern wireless network products, such as wireless access points, are compact and lightweight. Therefore, how to reduce space occupied by antennas in the wireless network products without significant adverse impact to antenna performance is always among the subjects of endeavor in the antenna industry.
Conventional monopole antennas, such as one disclosed in Taiwanese patent No. M377714, are bulky and require electrical connection to additional grounding planes. On the other hand, fabrication of antennas with three-dimensional metal structures generally involves multiple bending processes, which can be time-consuming and costly. In addition, planar inverted-F antennas generally have a relatively poor range of gain values (typically about 3 dBi at 2.4 GHz and 4 dBi at 5 GHz), and are characterized by non-broadside radiation (i.e., poor radiation directivity).